


Watch & Fantasize

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [9]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Assisted Fantasizing?, Besties Watching porn together, Body Worship, But Nacho's awake this time, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Nipple Licking, Paw Licking, Porn Watching, Sort of Assisted Masturbation, Virtual voyeurism, Well - Pawjob actually, cum licking, footpaws, from behind, handjob, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Felicity shares with her canine friend something to remember.
Relationships: Felicity (RBUK)/Miguel (RBUK)
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Watch & Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> You probably already know how I got this idea. Hehe, Jiggylagos is so gonna crap bricks when he sees this on FFnet. Hopefully.

"How long before we see something?" Miguel asked, staring at the loading screen on Felicity's laptop, his brown pupils following the circle spin in circles. She showed up, asking if he wanted to watch this special video Lady Catterly made with her. He obliged, seeing that he didn't have much to do at the time.

"It shouldn't be too long. I got the latest model of this laptop." She pointed out, gesturing to the computer painted a salmon pink with sparkling glitter. She was seated behind the canine, massaging his shoulders. "Just give it a few moments."

"Ok."

As the video took time to upload and buffer, the rainbow kitten rubbed his ears down and licked behind them. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the grooming before he shuddered when she took to scratching his stomach, making one of his legs twitch. Miguel loved it when she did that whenever she came over. He wondered if he could do the same, besides just going for her ears sometime. For now, though, he'll settle for this.

When the download process was almost 100%, she settled down with her arms coiled around his neck. Once it came time to play the video, her posture suddenly changed

"It's almost ready," She purred into his ear. "Hope you're ready."

Wait, what?

"It's starting. Warning, the contents will blow more than just your mind."

Any question that Miguel was going to ask died in his throat when he saw in perfect quality, a stark nude Lady Catterly laying atop the blue mass of muscle and fur that was King Nacho's chest. She faced the camera with a sly smile. 

"This video's dedicated to you, Miguel. Make you're paying close attention." She explained as she massaged across his chest. "As she fondles the Nacho King, I need you to fantasize as I jerk you off, deal?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good. Let's roll." She flew over, pressed play, and flew back behind Miguel.

The canine watched with half-lidded eyes as the aristocat in the video started licking up her lover's chest up close to the camera. Were he any closer to the laptop, he could almost hear his ancestor panting softly. As he watched her groom his chest, Felicity's paws slithered down from his chest to his stomach, dragging her colorful nails as she went to palm his clothed groin through his shorts. 

He shuddered. The images of the aristocat doing the same to him in his adult form surfaced in his mind. The spicy feline pawing at his chiseled body, her soft paws go down his body further. Miguel bit his lip, holding in a whimper as the kitten saw a tent rise in the mocha-dyed denim. "Heh, that didn't take very long." Felicity remarked. She continued pawing at the bulge as he stared hypnotized at the erotic display onscreen. 

"I'm very im-imaginative." He said meekly. She giggled and started undoing the knot holding his shorts up carefully, so she wouldn't cut it. After those were down, she moved to the purple underwear and removed those too, uncovering his erect sex.

"And now, for the next level. Pay close attention, Miguel. You don't want to miss this." The camera shook a little, adjusting to the left to where Lady Catterly was hovering over King Nacho's left pec. She flicked the nipple, making the buff canine below twitch. Her other paw slithers out of view, presumably to fondle the other. Then, she started tonguing the bud, rolling her tongue around it, and bit down gently.

The sight, as well as hearing the ruler moan his catchphrase, made him shiver and buck into the soft paws that slowly worked his length. He drew in a sharp inhale as new thoughts of her or even his ancestor pinning him down made him throb and the hybrid's paw move faster at the head of his cock.

"A-agh, Felicity..."

"Yeah, Miguel?" She asked, still keeping her pace.

"Please..."

"Hm? Please what? Twist the head even more?"

He wasn't able to come up with an answer as she began twisting his head in her soft palm, the heated fantasy playing in his head with her firmly pawing him off became hotter. He'd have to be quick, as she loved to tease him during their love-making. Though, her talking dirty riled him up, but he never got up the nerve to ask her. Better give it a try.

"Pl-please- _oh shit_."

Felicity's voice lowered. "I'm waiting, buddy. Any longer, and I might just- oh she's really going to town on those nipples." The spectacle of the aristocat alternating between sucking and biting at both pecs made her paw slow down on his dick.

" _Fuck_ , talk dirty to me." Miguel forced out between clenched teeth, letting out a needy groan right after.

The kitten was just about to ask that, but she was as turned on as the canine right now. It didn't surprise her much, as she was quite good at after being taught to by Mayor Snowball one time when she needed help spicing up things with Miguel. Little did she know, it drove him crazy with lust to be talked to like that.

"Ok then." She cleared her throat and began again in a suave voice. "So, you like the feel of my paws stroking your doggy shaft up and down? Hm? Love it when I jerk you off like this? Like what Catterly's doing right now?" 

The magenta furred cat was now between her lover's legs, expertly working his cock. As Miguel witnessed. He panted, his tongue started to hang out at seeing her twist the cockhead going up and twisting going down, he relaxed almost immediately when he felt the cat behind him do the same and let his head roll back into her neck.  
  
"Y-yes." He moaned

"Feels good, doesn't it? Maybe I'll keep doing it like this until you shoot your hot load. I know what you're thinking about right now. I think, it's about Lady Catterly doing the same thing she does to Nacho. Twisting your nipples, stroking your cockhead, and licking your footpaws wet. Especially the way you did mine." She whispered into her ear just as the scene played out with said feline holding up King Nacho's footpaws, licking them and sucking the toes, hence the giggling coming from him and the shaking of the film.

"I-it was that o-one t-t-time, ok?" The canine stuttered, his face even redder from embarrassment. Now the images of his feet ebing worshipped flashed in his mind, making his cock twitch in her hand. "It was in the heat of the moment, remember?"

"Yeah, when you put your cock in between then and didn't stop until you came all over them. Maybe even harder if me and the others worship every part of your body~." 

Oh, the way she purred that last part, it was almost enough to actually make him cum, which wouldn't be long before then. Because he was getting close to it from the scenario now playing in his head. As if on cue, the Anubis Ruler in the video announced the same thing as Lady Catterly was sucking on his tip.

"Ooh, I'm close, baby."

"You are? I've barely just put my mouth on it, oh well. Cum as hard as you want for me, dear."

"Felicity..."

Her stroking came to a crawl, her paw gently pinching his tip. "Oh no no no, you gotta think up one more fantasy if you want to cum, Miguel."

He whined in protest but closed his eyes nonetheless. It didn't take long for the sound of Nacho's moans rising in volume to conjure up one good scenario.

_It consisted of him in his adult form, lying down. King Nacho was there between his legs, sniffing his balls, humming softly. He didn't say anything, but he was sure the older canine took the hint by him spreading his legs a little. He grinned and spread his ass open._

_"N-nacho, please." He begged. The buff ruler gave a lust-filled grin._

_"As you wish, my king~." He sat up and pushed his lubed cock in._

That, with Felicity's slow pawjob, was enough to bring him over the edge. With a shuddering groan, Miguel thrust his hips into her paw and came, with his ancestor on cue in the video. The canine's thick load pouring into the aristocat's mouth. While King Nacho's orgasm was intense, Miguel's was even more so. Most of the chihuahua's seed shot towards the screen of the laptop from where the two sat. Some leaked from his tip over her fingers.

When his high came down, he lay slumped in the feline's arms, panting heavily, like he ran many miles. Felicity squeezed the rest off and brought her paw to her mouth and licked off the creamy excess, purring from the salty taste. "What do you think? Mind-blowing wasn't it?"

Miguel took a bit of time to collect himself before answering, "Yeah. Really mind-blowing, or maybe it was ball-bustlingly- oh."

His sentence ended when he got a better look at the ending of the video of Lady Catterly slapping King Nacho's cock against the side of her face...beneath the thick jizz-covered screen. A look of shock replaced the once relieved look on his muzzle. Was he really this pent up? He gazed slightly to the side to see Felicity with an annoyed expression.

"You do realize I got this yesterday, right?"

"Hehe, whoops."

She pointed to the screen. "Clean it. With your tongue."

Sighing, he got up with his pants sagging behind and took ahold of the monitor oozing with his jizz. Bracing himself, he leaned in. Felicity watched the arousing sight with a now amused expression. When the deed was done, Miguel closed the laptop and handed it over to the rainbow feline.

"So, uhh...thanks for earlier, I guess." He murmured meekly, trying not to gag from licking up his own cum. Though, it tasted kind of good.

"Besides jizzing all over my new laptop, I guess I could say you're welcome. There's more where that came from, though. So...bye." She said just as awkwardly before taking her leave. After the door shut, Miguel pulled his pants up and flopped back on his bed and whipped out his phone. Bored again, until there was a message on his phone that contained a lengthy video of the four couples going at it, sent from the rainbow feline.

He smiled, wondering if he still had that fleshlight Mayor Wags gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
